Kalos Prep! Here I Come!
by Nightfang316
Summary: Meet 15 year old Percy. A chilled out dude who got accepted into a prestigious school. This is his journey through his first year of it. He will face misfortune,Romance,homework and last but not least Schooling. Oc Lines are open. Form inside. (PM me the forms)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up members of the fanfic alliance. Er that doesn't exist, erm I think, don't sue me. Anyways. Nightfang coming at you with a story. Erm Yeah. Lets go**

I skated down the pathway,my blue headphones on whilst humming the lyrics to Fall Out Boy's "Immortals". My partner, Helios the Talonflame, was flying beside me. I was on my way to the best school in the Unova region, Opelucid High. I only started last semester after attending a high school in Floccesy Town. Good thing is, my parents moved away from that boring old farm town and came to Opelucid, the city of the future. I'm a sophomore so that makes me 15 years old. Anyways, I returned Helios into his pokeball and walked into school.

As per usual, I walked into my homeroom to be greeted by a group of familiar faces. They all smiled and waved at me. I really do love this place. I put my skateboard in the corner of my homeroom (where I store the thing) and go to sit next to my best friend Amber.  
"Sup Amber?" I said smiling at her. She simply nodded and pushed up her pink framed glasses. You see,Amber was my first friend when I got to school. Helios has romantic feelings for her Altaria, Cotton. So he ended up chasing Cotton down several halls, leading me to Amber. Anyways, I'm going off on a tangent.

I grinned at Amber and looked towards the front of the class. Only for Miss Lily to smile her trademark smile.

"Alright you lovelies. I have an announcement. Remember those applications we did in homeroom a few weeks ago? The principal would like to see you all in pairs. Starting with Holly and James at 10:00am, then Percy and Amber at 10:15."

After hearing that, I sat and stared at the ceiling.

You see, 1 week during the winter semester, the students fill out certain applications. These applications are for prestigious schools all over the world. Each one specializes in a certain type of study. Battling, breeding etc. Whilst maintaining our core classes, I signed up for 2 this year. Kalos Prep and Kanto High. Kanto High is a prestigious schools for battling, Where as Kalos Prep is for all majors. To even be admitted to these schools, your grades have to be to perfection. I'm not talking Bs and Cs. I mean straight As in all subjects.

So, my meeting's at 10:15. I don't have any classes until 9:30 so i guess I'll chill out I thought and simply passed out on my desk.

What I last remembered was not off maths class, but when I had to go to the principles. I was on my way to meet Amber. I looked at my clock: 10:05 am. I saw Amber sitting on a step, shaking. The calm and collected Amber I knew was gone. Only to be replaced by this nervous wreck. I saw Cotton to her left, so I released Helios and told him to fly with Cotton.

I sat down next to her and gave a gentle nudge.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I said with frown on my face. "It's unlike you to be worried." She gave me a look in the eye and sighed and began to speak.

"Percy, I'm not sure you know how much this means to me. If I get accepted into Kalos Tech, I get to pursue my dream and become a regional professor. Do you know much that means to me. If I don't get accepted into either of my choices, my dreams will be ruined…." I simply nod. I take Amber's hand and pull her up. I mouth the words let's go and we walked to the principles. I knock on the door to the principle's and enter.

"Hey there Amber and Percy. Please take a seat" I let go of Amber's hand. I take my seat next to Amber.

The principle keeps talking "I normally keep student statistics confidential. But it's clear you both work really hard. You have some of the highest grades that the school has ever seen! Especially you Amber. Take these. Your admission forms. Open them when ready." He hands us an envelope each. I give the principal a nod and walk out with Amber. She looks over to me.

"Wanna open each others? It might help." I didn't want to question so I nodded and handed over my envelope. I opened Ambers and began to skim the page. She had been accepted into both. Amber smirks and I raise an eyebrow.

"You have been accepted into both Ben. Congratulations." I give her a weird look and take my paper back. She was telling the truth..

I grinned and gave back Ambers. Tears were starting to come down her face. I hugged her and mouthed congratulations. Just as I was about to walk off towards my next class, Amber took my hand and whispered "Thank you…"

Well guys. Here you go. I was unsure whether to write this but I went for it. If you have read any of my other stories, you would know that I like OCs. It involves the reader and challenges me as a writer. You can submit via review or PM. I'd recommend pm because I can talk to you about it if need be, but review is fine too. PM subject OC For Onwards to Kalos Prep! With the form,delete the things in brackets. Anyways,Piece out

 **Anyways here's the form!**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age(Between 14-19)**

 **Birthday: (**

 **Year: ( 14-15 First. 16-17 second. 18-19 third**

 **Class: (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Researcher, Undecided)**

 **Home Region:**

 **Role(In the story):**

 **Physical Appearance: (Detail Please :D)**

 **Clothing: ( I want there style. Do they have a particular piece of clothing they wear? Things like that. Favourite colours? Etc))**

 **Relationships: (Is there anything important to know about their immediate family? Do they have issues with their parents? Do they have a boyfriend/girlfriend/best friend back home they miss or are glad to be away from?)**

 **Friendships: (What kind of friend are they to others and what kind of friends do they look for?)**

 **Romance (Yes or No?):**

 **Personality(There can never be to much detail. So go nuts.:**

 **Background(I want in depth backstories So i can understand the character. What was their childhood like? If they are first years,What did they do previously. Where do they come from. Things this. Never can have to much detail )**

 **Career Path(What they wanna do once they graduate:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Skills:**

 **School Job(What they do inside of campus, If any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Battle Style:**

 **POKÉMON**

 **(You may pick up to 8 Pokémon for your partner to either have or catch at some point. If you have a preference for which your character should be using at the start of the story be sure to make a note of it, they don't have to have a full team at the start either. Also,can you be reasonable? I dont want trainers starting with dragonites and stuff as soon as they arrive.**

 **Pokémon Species/Nickname:**  
 **Gender:**  
 **Personality: (How the pokemon acts towards its trainer and others. How does it hold up?**  
 **Moves:**  
 **Evolution: ((Is it going to evolve and what stage?**  
 **Other: (Tell me about its battling experience, does it hold any items, has it won any contests, how long the trainer has had it? And any other important information you'd like to share.)**

 **Example**  
 **Pokémon Species/Nickname: Eevee-Nightfang**  
 **Gender:Male**  
 **Personality: Nightfang is a rather jolly pokemon. Most of the time it is pleasant and will often help others in need. It often steal food when it's hungry**  
 **Level: 22**  
 **Moves: I dont know**  
 **Evolution: Yes,Umbreon**  
 **Other:Since its a wild eevee,It has little to no battle experience. Caught because it tried to steal food**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This is Nightfang coming at you with another chapter! I'm so sorry to everyone that followed this story. There was no update over the past few weeks because of personal reasons and a holiday I went on. So I hope you can all forgive me, On another note, thanks for all the amazing OCs . I had a good amount of submissions. OC lines are still open for all new followers. Onto the story my friends!**

(Time skip of about 2 days after the events of last chapter)

It was almost time. I had sent in my application form to say I was going to attend Kalos Prep. It was a saturday. I had to depart from the airport in a few hours. The time was 8:00am. I had awoken with a huge smile across my face. Really happy I was able to attend the school of my dreams.

I came flying down the stairs only to see my mother making breakfast with a smile on her face

"Good morning mum." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then sat down on the table

"Morning honey,But i'm going to be at work all day today so I give you a farewell from the airport." I simply nodded. My mum is a huge travel agent,so this is totally like her. Which I didn't mind. I took out my phone and texted Amber.

 _Hey Amber, Today is the day. We go to our new schools! What's awesome is that its in the same region!_ Moments later, My phone vibrated while I was face first into pancakes

 _About that.. Ive decided its better if I head to Kanto Tech. It just seems like a better course for me. See you at the airport!_ I went wide eyed and looked at my phone and back at the clock. 8:30am. My mum reminded me that she was driving me to the airport.

The car journey was boring. I looked back at Opelucid city. I was going to miss that place. Whether I liked it or not. My mum finally dropped me off. I walked into the terminal alone. I spotted a trainer brushing her altaria. It was Amber. I rushed over to her and acted casual.

"Hey whats up my lovely?" I laughed gently. Amber always hated my compliments.  
"What have I told you Percy. I swear i'm going to pummel you." She somehow remained calm and collected. I sat down next to her. We were both silent for a few moments when I finally decided to ask something.

"Why change schools at the last minute? Why only just tell me?" She looked at me and gave me a slight nod

"You see, They Prof. Oak is a tutor there. I feel it's in my best interest to learn from the best." I could feel my cheeks burning up at this point. I don't know why at this exact moment my body decided to do this. I looked up at the clock. 9:10. I had 5 minutes.

"I understand. But why didn't you tell me sooner. I thought I would actually have a chance to tell you how I fe-." I was cut off by the announcement from the intercom

 _ **The flight for Kalos will be underway in 2 minutes. Please can all boarding be ready to climb aboard. Thank you.**_

I stood up and turned to Amber. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Waving goodbye as I quickly turned around. Helios staring at me as we were walking off. I turned to him.

"You are angry because you can't see cotton anymore isn't it?" He nodded "Talonflame." He proceeded to peck me on the head several times. I recoiled in pain and recalled him to his pokemon. Unlike me, Helios can actually say his overall feelings to people. I boarded the plane and checked the letter I had received through the mail

 _Dear Percy_

 _Thank you for accepting our invitation to attend Kalos Prep. Enclosed is a plane ticket and a pokeball. The pokeball contains a pokemon that shall not be opened until you get to campus. When you arrive at Kalos airport. There will be a bus to pick you up._

 _Best Of Luck_

 _Principal Diantha_

Diantha founded Kalos Prep after she was overthrown as champion. She has invested a lot of time into the school and it's been worth it from what i've heard. I looked down at the pokeball. But it wasn't a pokeball however. It appeared to be a moon ball which I shrugged at and put it back into my carry on bag and put in my headphones. "The Broken" By 3 Doors Down. I hummed along the lyrics and looked to the girl sitting next to me. She appeared to be around my age. Maybe a bit younger. She was wearing plain jeans and t-shirt with boots. I nudged her and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yes?" I recoiled back at the sudden tone of her voice. Very harsh.

"I was bored and thought you would like to talk. Names Percy" She rolled her eyes and only said her name

"Francesca." I decided to just not even bother talking to her. She seemed to uptight to me to bother dealing with. She was kinda cute though. Anyways. The rest of the plane journey was just a massive bore. Watched King kong where a vigoroth stole a woman and ran up a skyscraper. Watched Jurassic park. A movie about fossil pokemon terrorising some people or something. I couldnt bothered to pay attention to anything else. I looked out the window. I had arrived in Kalos….

 **Thank you all so much for waiting for the update. I had a blast writing this chapter. Dont forget to submit those OCS. All other OCs will be in the next few chapters. See ya. Form is in first chapter**

 **From Your Friend**

 **Nightfang**


End file.
